eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cersei Lennister
, Casterlystein |Ehepartner = Robert Baratheon }} Königin Cersei Lennister ist das älteste Kind von Lord Tywin und Joanna Lennister, wenige Minuten älter als ihr Zwillingsbruder Jaime Lennister. Nach Roberts Rebellion heiratete sie den neuen König Robert Baratheon und wurde so Königin der Sieben Königslande. Sie ist die Mutter von Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen Baratheon. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Cersei Lennister Sie wird als wahrhaft schön beschrieben mit einem falschen Lächeln. Selbst Eddard Stark muss sich eingestehen, dass sie sich anmutig bewegt. Sie hat blondgelocktes Haar und Augen so grün wie sommerliche Blätter. Selbst wenn sie Wein trinkt, scheint sie nur noch schöner zu werden: Dann werden ihre Wangen rot und ihre Augen leuchten wie Seefeuer. Wenn sie will, weiß sie ihre Schönheit durchaus einzusetzen. Cersei ist eigensinnig, ehrgeizig und gerissen. Sie denkt außerdem stets politisch im Sinne ihres Vaters und des Hauses Lennister und reagiert gereizt, wenn ihre Befehle nicht sofort umgesetzt werden. Sie ist machtbesessen und skrupellos: Sie ist der Auffassung, dass es im Spiel der Throne nur den Sieg oder den Tod gibt, ein Dazwischen gebe es nicht. Sie hält Tränen für die Waffen einer Frau, während die Männer mit dem Schwert kämpfen. So hat sie es von ihrer Mutter gelernt. Sie kann die höfliche Königin spielen, die jeden hohen Gast zu umschmeicheln weiß. Sie hasst es, wenn andere sie für schwach halten, daher weint sie nie in der Öffentlichkeit. Einzige Ausnahme bildet Jaime, dem sie sich immer schon offenbaren konnte. Sie hasst es, Schwäche zu zeigen und schafft es fast immer, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, wenn sie das möchte. Außerdem empfindet sie es als ungerecht, dass die Götter sie in den Körper einer Frau gesteckt haben, denn sie würde gerne ein Schwert schwingen können wie Jaime. Sie hielt sich schon immer für mutiger als Jaime. Sie ist außerdem äußerst eitel; so ärgert sie sich bspw. nach dem Tod ihres Vaters darüber, dass sie schon wieder Schwarz tragen müsse, obwohl ihr die Farbe nicht steht. Bei all diesem Ehrgeiz neigt sie allerdings auch zu Überheblichkeit. Jaimes Ansicht nach denkt sie, sie sei "Lord Tywin mit Brüsten", doch Jaime sieht in ihr nicht die Unnachgiebigkeit und Unbarmherzigkeit ihres Vaters, sondern lediglich Zorn, der so plötzlich wie Seefeuer aufflammen kann, wenn man ihre Pläne durchkreuzt. Jaime denkt, dass es ihr nicht an Verstand, wohl aber an Urteilsvermögen mangelt. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters greift Cersei zudem immer öfter zum Wein. Cerseis Eigenwahrnehmung als fähige Herrscherin stellt sich nach dem Tode ihres Vaters rasch als Selbsttäuschung heraus. Cersei ist, obwohl sie selbst sich als sehr fähige Herrscherin sieht, bestenfalls in Palastintrigen einigermaßen bewandert und beweist mehrfach ihre fehlende Vorraussicht und Unfähigkeit Allianzen zu schmieden und Kränkungen zu vergessen. Ein typisches Beispiel dafür ist ihre Beziehung zum Hohen Spatz, dem sie im Gegenzug für einen Erlass der königlichen Schulden gestattet, wieder bewaffnete Orden aufzustellen. Cerseis Verhaftung und Verurteilung durch den Hohen Spatz ist nur dank der zahlreichen Bewaffneten möglich, die sich aus der Masse der verzweifelten Armen rekrutieren, deren Schicksal Cersei stets herzlich gleichgültig war. Anders als ihr jüngerer Bruder Tyrion Lennister hat Cersei auch keine eigenen Ideen, die darüber hinausgehen Mitglieder des Hofes gegeneinander auszuspielen. Unglücklicherweise versteht Cersei nur sehr wenig von militärischer oder politischer Strategie und ist außerdem beratungsresistent. Mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime führt sie eine inzestuöse Liebesbeziehung, seit sie Kinder waren. Sie rechtfertigt dies damit, dass sie sich als eine Seele in zwei Körpern fühlen und dass die Targaryens schon seit Jahrhunderten Geschwister vermählten, um das Blut reinzuhalten. Cersei hatte schon immer gewartet, bis Jaime zu ihr kam, aber dann hatte sie sich ihm stets geöffnet. Nach Jaimes Rückkehr und Joffreys Tod verändert sich ihr Verhältnis grundlegend: Jaime wandelt sich nach dem Verlust seiner Hand und den Erlebnissen mit Brienne von Tarth während seiner Rückreise nach Königsmund zu einem einfühlsameren und ehrenvolleren Mann, während sich Cersei immer weiter in eine machthungrige und skrupellose Regentin verwandelt. Ein wichtiger Punkt ist der Umgang mit Tyrion: während Jaime in ihm nach Joffreys Tod immer noch seinen Bruder sieht und nicht glaubt, dass er verantwortlich für dessen Tod ist, steht für Cersei sofort fest, dass Tyrion Joffrey ermordet hat. Auch Tyrions Hinweis, dass Cersei in Jaimes Abwesenheit mit Lancel Lennister und Osmund Schwarzkessel geschlafen habe, trifft Jaime mehr als die ständigen boshaften Beleidigungen Cerseis wegen seiner verkrüppelten Hand. Ihre Ehe mit Robert verläuft durchgehend glücklos, oft schlägt er sie, weil sie ihn provoziert. Sie hat ohne sein Wissen einmal ein Kind von ihm abtreiben lassen und vermeidet es seit Jahren, mit ihm zu schlafen. Sie hasst seine Berührungen. In ihrer Hochzeitsnacht war er betrunken zu ihr ins Bett gekommen, hatte mit ihr geschlafen und dabei den Namen von Lyanna Stark geflüstert. Nach Roberts Tod schläft sie weiterhin in dem Bett, in dem er starb und behauptet, es gebe ihr süße Träume. Jahrelang vergewaltigte Robert Cersei, wenn er getrunken hatte und sein Recht einfordern wollte, wofür er sich tags darauf zu schämen schien. Er behauptete sogar, er könne sich wegen des Weines an nichts erinnern. In ihren ersten Ehejahren passierte das alle zwei Wochen, später nur noch noch einmal im Jahr, aber es hörte nie ganz auf. Im ersten Ehejahr konfrontierte sie ihn einmal mit der Tatsache, dass er ihr wehtue, doch er brachte nur eine billige Entschuldigung hervor, woraufhin sie ihm ein Bierhorn ins Gesicht schleuderte und ihm damit einen Zahn ausschlug. Nur in der Hochzeitsnacht war Cersei einmal erregt, als sie miteinander schliefen, ansonsten stellte sie sich oft vor, er sei Rhaegar Targaryen. Tyrion gegenüber verhält sie sich verächtlich seit seiner Geburt, bei der ihre Mutter starb. Schon als sie noch ein Mädchen war und Tyrion ein Baby, machte sie sich des öfteren einen Spaß daraus, Tyrion so lange zu kneifen, bis er schrie. Tyrion denkt, dass sie eine gewisse Niedertracht besitzt, aber andererseits oft genug auch geblendet ist von ihrem Stolz. Anderen gegenüber verhält sie sich mitunter grausam und herzlos, besonders wenn es um ihre Kinder geht oder um ihre Ehre als Frau. Tyrion ist der Meinung, Cersei könne Angst riechen wie ein Hund Angst wittern könne. Sie ist äußerst abergläubisch und nachtragend, so verwindet sie jahrelang nicht die Zurückweisung durch König Aerys II. Targaryen, der sie nicht mit Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen vermählen wollte und Elia Martell vorzog. thumb|Lena Heady als Cersei in der HBO-Serie Biographie Cersei ist das älteste Kind ihrer Eltern, wurde allerdings nur einige Minuten vor ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime geboren. Die beiden waren acht Jahre alt, als ihr Bruder Tyrion zur Welt kam. Bei dessen Geburt starb allerdings ihre Mutter, was ihren Vater Lord Tywin zu einem kühlen und verbitterten Mann machte. Als Cersei acht Jahre alt war, besuchte die Prinzessin von Dorne mit ihrem Bruder Lewyn Martell und ihren Kindern Oberyn und Elia die Burg Casterlystein. Bereits in Altsass hatte der 14- oder 15-jährige Oberyn von der Geburt des entstellten Sohns von Lord Tywin Lennister gehört, und die Leute munkelten, dass das ein schlechtes Omen für das Reich sei. Als sie Casterlystein erreichten, bekamen sie Tyrion dann nicht zu Gesicht, weil er in seinem Kinderzimmer gehalten wurde. Allerdings führte Cersei Oberyn und Elia am Tag vor ihrer Abreise in Tyrions Kinderzimmer und nahm Tyrion die Windeln ab, damit sie ihn von oben bis unten betrachten konnten. Oberyn sagte, Tyrion sei zwar ein häßliches Baby gewesen, Elia aber sei trotzdem hingerissen gewesen, wie es alle jungen Mädchen beim Anblick von Babys sind, und alles in allem sei Tyrion keine Absonderlichkeit gewesen. Cersei jedoch behauptete, Tyrion habe ihre Mutter umgebracht und dann hat sie Tyrions kleinen Penis verdreht, bis Jaime ihr gesagt habe, sie solle aufhören. Dann habe sie gesagt, dass Tyrion ohnehin bald sterben würde. Die Prinzessin von Dorne und Joanna Lennister hatten einmal den Plan gehabt, Oberyn mit Cersei und Elia mit Jaime zu vermählen, was der eigentlich Grund für ihren Besuch auf Casterlystein gewesen war, doch Lord Tywin wollte nach Joannas Tod nichts mehr von dieser Vereinbarung wissen, da er sich noch in tiefer Trauer befand. Als sie noch klein waren, wurden Jaime und Cersei ständig verwechselt. Manchmal machten sie sich einen Scherz daraus, tauschten die Kleider und verbrachten den ganzen Tag als der jeweilige andere. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als Jaime sein erstes Schwert bekam und in der Waffenkunst trainiert wurde, während Cersei lernte zu lächeln, zu singen und zu gefallen. Als ihr Brüste wuchsen, merkte sie schnell, dass Männer sie begehrten, und sie machte schon früh ein Spiel daraus. Cersei und Jaime experimentierten schon in ihrer Kindheit in sexueller Hinsicht miteinander. Dabei wurden sie einmal von einer Zofe ihrer Mutter erwischt, und ihre Mutter richtete ihre Gemächer daraufhin in zwei unterschiedlichen Flügeln der Burg ein. Ihre Mutter drohte ihnen, es ihrem Vater zu erzählen, wenn sie so etwas jemals wieder tun würden. Kurz danach starb ihre Mutter bei Tyrions Geburt. Als Cersei sechs Jahre alt war, versprach ihr Vater ihr, dass er sie irgendwann mit Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen vermählen würde und sie eines Tages Königin sein werde. Allerdings sagte er ihr auch, dass das ihr Geheimnis bleiben sollte. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit dem Kronprinzen vier Jahre später beim Turnier zu Ehren von Viserys' Geburt in Lennishort versank Cersei sofort in den violetten Augen des Kronprinzen und verliebte sich in ihn. Als ihre Tante Genna Lennister ihr bei dem Turnier erklärte, dass beim Festmahl am letzten Abend tatsächlich ihre Verlobung mit Rhaegar bekannt gegeben werden sollte, fühlte sich Cersei glücklicher denn je. In ihrem Überschwang ließ sie sich auf eine Mutprobe mit ihren beiden Freundinnen Jeyne Weitmann und Melara Heidewies ein und besuchte heimlich das Zelt der Hexe Maggy. Im Zelt der Hexe hatte es nach sonderbaren Gewürzen aus dem Osten gerochen. Das einzige Licht kam von einem glühenden Kohlebecken in Form eines Basiliskenkopfes. Maggy der Frosch schlief in ihrem Bett, und die Mädchen traten gegen das Bett, um Maggy zu wecken. Als Maggy die Augen aufschlug, schrie Jeyne laut los und lief fort, was ihr im Nachhinein das Leben gerettet hat. Trotz ihres widerwärtigen Aussehens und Geruchs bestanden die Mädchen darauf, ihre Zukunft vorhergesagt zu bekommen, obwohl die alte Frau ihnen dreimal sagte, sie sollen verschwinden. Dann drohte Cersei der alten Frau aber mit ihrem Vater Lord Tywin, und Maggy hatte sie näher zu sich gerufen und gesagt, sie müsse ihr Blut schmecken. Melara bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, aber Cersei schnitt sich selbst und ihr mit einem krummen alten Messer in den Daumen. Gierig nahm Maggy Cerseis Daumen und drückte ihn an ihr weiches Zahnfleisch. Ihr Mund fühlte sich seltsam kalt an. Dann gewährte sie Cersei drei Fragen, allerdings warnte sie sie, dass ihre Antworten ihr nicht gefallen würden. Als erstes fragte Cersei die alte Frau, wann sie Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen heiraten werde und erhält als Antwort, dass sie ihn nie heiraten werde, dafür aber einen König. Die junge Cersei hatte jahrelang geglaubt, sie werde Rhaegar erst heiraten, nachdem dessen Vater Aerys II. Targaryen gestorben sei. Dann fragte die junge Cersei, ob sie denn Königin werden würde, und die alte Frau erklärte ihr, dass sie zwar Königin werde, dass aber eines Tages eine jüngere und schönere Königin käme und ihr Alles wegnehmen würde, was ihr lieb und teuer sei und sie zudem niederwerfe. Als Letztes fragte Cersei, ob sie und der König Kinder haben würden, und Maggy erklärte, dass der König sechzehn und Cersei drei Kinder haben werde. Alle drei Kinder würden goldene Kronen tragen, dann aber auch goldene Totenhemden und am Ende würde der Valonqar (valyisch für kleiner Bruder) erscheinen und Cersei erwürgen. Die junge Cersei wurde sauer, weil sie die Worte nicht verstand und sie ihr nicht gefielen, daher beschimpfte sie die alte Frau und forderte Melara auf, mit ihr das Zelt zu verlassen, doch ihre Freundin wollte auch ihre drei Fragen stellen. Als erstes fragte Melara, ob sie Jaime Lennister heiraten werde, woraufhin Maggy ihr erklärte, dass sie nicht Jaime und auch keinen anderen Mann heiraten werde, und dass sie diese Nacht schon sterben werde. Daraufhin schnappte sich die junge Cersei ein Gefäß, das auf dem Tisch stand, und schleuderte es der alten Frau ins Gesicht. Maggy hatte sie damals mit fremdartigen Schimpfwörtern belegt und sie verflucht, während sie aus dem Zelt liefen. Die junge Cersei war so sehr von dieser Prophezeiung beeindruckt, dass sie ihre Freundin Melara Heidewies tötete, die die Geschichte auch gehört hatte, um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand außer ihr selbst davon erführe. Auch glaubte sie von Anfang an, dass Tyrion der Valonqar sei und vermutete später, dass Margaery Tyrell die jüngere Königin sein könnte. Aus Angst vor Tywins Machtambitionen lehnte König Aerys II. das Heiratsangebot dann jedoch mit der beleidigenden Begründung ab, dass ein Mann die Hand seines Erben niemals der Tochter eines seiner Diener geben würde. Lord Tywin und auch Cersei hatten diese Demütigung nie vergessen, und Genna musste Cerseis bittere Tränen trocknen. Rhaegar heiratete später Elia Martell und als Cersei beim Tod Robert Baratheons nachhalf, war eins ihrer Motive auch die Rache dafür, dass Robert Rhaegar getötet hatte, den schönsten Mann, der ihr je begegnet war. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren nahm Lord Tywin Cersei mit sich nach Königsmund, als er die Hand des Königs wurde. In den folgenden Jahren lehnte Lord Tywin jedes Angebot, Cersei zu vermählen, ab, in der Hoffnung, sie eines Tages in das Haus Targaryen einheiraten zu können. In dieser Zeit vermisste sie Jaime sehr und wurde eifersüchtig, als Lord Tywin in Erwägung zog, ihn mit Lysa Tully zu vermählen. Jaime wurde im Alter von 15 Jahren zum Ritter geschlagen, nachdem er sich an der Kampagne gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald beteiligt hatte, besuchte er auf dem Heimweg Königsmund, hauptsächlich, um Cersei zu sehen. Cersei verführte ihn während diesem Besuch in einem Gasthaus in der Aalgasse und überredete ihn so, der Königsgarde beizutreten, damit er sich nicht verheiraten müsse und bei ihr in Königsmund leben könne. Sie sah voraus, dass ihr Vater diese Idee nicht gutheißen würde, dass er es aber auch nicht wagen würde, einem Befehl König Aerys' zu widersprechen. Cersei arrangierte die Vereinbarung in den nächsten Monaten, aber ihr Plan scheiterte, obwohl sie es schaffte, einen Platz in der Königsgarde für Jaime freizubekommen: ohne dass sie es wusste, hatten die Spannungen zwischen dem König und ihrem Vater zugenommen und dieser sah in der Berufung Jaimes einen Versuch des Königs, ihm seinen Erben fortzunehmen. Im Zorn nutzte er einen Vorwand, um das Amt der Rechten Hand niederzulegen und mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren. So wurden die Zwillinge erneut getrennt. Kurz nach Roberts Rebellion wurde die Heirat zwischen Cersei und Robert Baratheon arrangiert, um die Verbindung zwischen den Häusern Lennister und Baratheon zu festigen. Zunächst war Cersei begeistert von der Welle der Begeisterung, die ihr bei der Hochzeit entgegenschlug, doch wich dieses Gefühl schon in der Hochzeitsnacht, als der betrunkene und über sie herfallende Robert sie Lyanna nannte. Die Ehe nahm schon bald einen schlechten Verlauf und Cersei führte das Verhältnis mit ihrem Bruder fort. Sie gebar ihm drei Kinder (Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen), schaffte es aber, sie als Kinder Roberts auszugeben. Sie begann, Robert regelrecht zu hassen und vermied es konsequent, von ihm schwanger zu werden. Später beichtete sie Eddard Stark sogar, dass sie ein Kind von Robert abgetrieben habe, ohne dass er es je erfahren hätte. Roberts Mutter Cassana Estermont war bei seiner Hochzeit mit Cersei bereits tot, doch ihre beiden Brüder nahmen als Gäste an der Hochzeit teil und blieben ein halbes Jahr bei Hof. Aus Höflichkeit bestand Robert im Jahr oder auf einen zweiwöchigen Gegenbesuch auf Grünstein, bei dem er sich ständig mit seinen Onkeln betrank und viel auf die Jagd ging, während Cersei sich fürchterlich langweilte. Robert hatte bei dem Besuch auch eine Affäre mit einer kleinen melonenbrüstigen Base gehabt, deren Gemahl und Vater bei der Belagerung von Sturmkap umgekommen waren. Jaime hatte Cersei angeboten, Robert für sie zu töten, doch sie wollte ihm lieber Hörner aufsetzen, indem sie mit Jaime schlief und sich später vorstellte, dass sie Joffrey auf Grünstein gezeugt hätten. Die Geburten ihrer drei Kinder hat sie allesamt allein vollzogen, wobei Joffreys Geburt besonders hart war, denn die Wehen dauerten anderthalb Tage. Robert ging jedesmal auf die Jagd, wenn die Wehen einsetzten, stattdessen war Jaime bei ihr, dem es eigentlich nicht erlaubt war, der königlichen Entbindung beizuwohnen. In den Anfangsjahren ihrer Ehe bat Robert Cersei oft, ihn auf der Jagd zu begleiten, aber Cersei sagt stets ab, um Zeit mit Jaime verbringen zu können. Die Gefahr, die hinter diesen Treffen stand, machte sie für die beiden nur noch reizvoller. Stannis Baratheon erinnert sich an eine Geschichte von Joffrey und Robert: die Köche im Roten Bergfried hatten eine Küchenkatze, die sie mit Fischköpfen und Essensresten fütterten. Nun wurde die Katze tragend und die Köche erzählten Joffrey, dass sie kleine Kätzchen im Bauch hätte. Joffrey nahm sich einen Dolch und schnitt der Katze ohne Gewissensbisse den Bauch auf, um nachzusehen, ob es auch stimmte. Er fand tatsächlich kleine Kätzchen und zeigte sie Robert Baratheon, der ihn daraufhin so heftig verprügelte, dass Stannis um Joffreys Leben fürchtete. Cersei drohte Robert daraufhin, dass sie ihn umbringen würde, wenn er Joffrey jemals wieder schlagen sollte. Kurz darauf wollte Robert eins seiner Bastardmädchen (vermutlich Mya Stein) an den Hof holen, doch als er Cersei davon erzählte, entgegnete sie ihm, dass der Hof ein "gefährlicher Ort für ein heranwachsendes Mädchen" sei. Robert verpasste Cersei zwar einen Bluterguss, beließ es aber dann dabei. Die wahre Abstammung ihrer drei Kinder blieb ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, bis Stannis Verdacht schöpfte, als ihm auffiel, dass Roberts Bastardkinder allesamt schwarze Haare und blaue Augen hatten, bei den drei Erben diese Merkmale aber allesamt fehlten. Er vertraute sich der damaligen Hand des Königs Jon Arryn an und die beiden betrieben weitere Nachforschungen, bis Lord Arryn schließlich vergiftet wurde, bevor sie handeln konnten, was Stannis dazu verleitete, nach Drachenstein zu fliehen. Die gefundene Fährte wurde dann aber von Eddard Stark aufgenommen. Bei dem Turnier von Lennishort schwängert Robert eine Kellnerin, die dann Zwillinge gebärt. Cersei lässt die Kinder umbringen und verkauft die Kellnerin an einen durchreisenden Sklavenhändler. Nach dem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag begleitet sie ihren Vater und dessen großes Gefolge zurück nach Casterlystein, während in Königsmund zeitgleich Jon Arryn plötzlich stirbt, was Eddard Starks Verdacht erhärtet, dass sie etwas mit dessen Tod zu tun haben könnte. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Nach dem Tod Jon Arryns begleitet Cersei mit den Kindern und einem großen Hofstaat König Robert nach Winterfell. Als sie Winterfell erreichen, will der König als Erstes Lyanna Starks Grab in der Krypta besuchen, obwohl Cersei protestiert, dass sie müde sei von der langen Reise. In der Krypta bietet Robert Eddard das Amt der Hand des Königs an, damit er wieder ungestört seinen Gelüsten nachgehen könne. Außerdem soll nach seinem Willen Kronprinz Joffrey Baratheon mit Sansa Stark verlobt werden. Sie nimmt an dem Fest teil, dass die Starks für den König veranstalten. An dem Tag vor der Abreise nach Königsmund wird Cersei mit ihrem Bruder Jaime von Bran Stark zufällig dabei erwischt, wie sie Sex in der Turmruine haben, und Jaime stößt Bran aus dem Turmfenster in der Absicht ihn zu töten, um das Geheimnis ihrer Beziehung weiter zu bewahren. Später schilt sie ihn dafür, dass er so impulsiv gehandelt habe, stattdessen hätten sie Bran einfach nur einschüchtern sollen. Als sich der Hofstaat wieder auf die Heimreise nach Königsmund aufmacht, kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem Joffrey von Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria angefallen wird, als diese dem Schlachterjungen Mycah helfen will, der von Joffrey grundlos bedroht wird. Joffrey erzählt seinen Eltern später, dass Arya und ihr Wolf ihn grundlos angegriffen hätten. Cersei fordert eine harte Strafe für Arya, aber Robert möchte davon nichts wissen. Später erinnert sich Jaime daran, wie Cersei die halbe Nacht lang in Lord Raymun Darrys Gemach mit Robert geschimpft hatte, während er sich betrank und schließlich bewusstlos auf dem Boden einschlief. Cersei ließ Jaime kommen und sie schliefen miteinander im Bett des Lords, wobei sie rief, dass sie "es aber wolle", womit sie meinte, dass sie Arya eine Hand abschlagen lassen wollte, eine gängige Strafe für jemanden, der seine Hand gegen den König erhob. Jaime hätte Robert damals auf der Stelle erschlagen, wenn er aufgewacht wäre. Cersei kann sich dann aber mit ihrer Forderung durchsetzen, dass einer der Schattenwölfe als Kompensation für Joffreys Verletzung sterben muss und da Nymeria verschwunden ist, soll Sansas Schattenwolf Lady getötet werden. Dabei möchte Cersei ihren kleinen Sieg gegenüber dem Haus Stark voll auskosten, indem sie sagt, dass sie das Fell des Wolfes tragen möchte, den Ilyn Payn töten soll, aber Eddard vollstreckt das Urteil mit eigener Hand und lässt anschließend die Überreste nach Winterfell überführen. Am ersten Abend des Turniers der Hand schreit Robert sie beim Abendbankett an, sodass sie einfach von der Tribüne stürmt. Der Grund des Streits war, dass Cersei Robert verbieten wollte, am nächsten Tag beim Buhurt mitzukämpfen, was sich Robert nicht gefallen lassen wollte. Am nächsten Tag bleibt Cersei dem Turnier fern, obwohl Robert seine Meinung noch einmal geändert hat. Später erklärt Varys Eddard Stark, dass diese Maskerade ein Mordversuch gegen den König war, der bei dem Buhurt leicht hätte getötet werden können, wobei man es wie einen Unfall hätte aussehen lassen können. Durch Cerseis "Verbot" sei Robert nur noch mehr angespornt worden, am Buhurt teilzunehmen. Nach der Entführung Tyrions durch Lady Catelyn Stark greift Jaime Eddard eines Nachts auf den Straßen von Königsmund an und tötet dabei drei seiner Männer. Später stellt Robert Eddard zu Rede und verlangt, dass er Frieden mit Jaime schließen solle. Cersei nimmt auch an der Unterhaltung teil und provoziert Robert, indem sie ihm vorwirft, nicht Manns genug zu sein, um die Familienehre wiederherzustellen. Er schlägt sie daraufhin derart ins Gesicht, dass sie eine Prellung davonträgt, die sie aber stolz als "Ehrenmal" tragen will. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Eddard, der das Amt der Hand wieder angenommen hat, entdeckt kurz darauf das Geheimnis von Cerseis Kindern. Er konfrontiert Cersei mit der Wahrheit und droht, dass er es Robert berichten werde, sobald er von der Jagd heimkehrt. Er empfiehlt Cersei, mit den Kindern ins Exil zu gehen. Cersei leugnet nichts und droht ihrerseits, dass Eddard einen schweren Fehler begangen habe. Nach dem Gespräch veranlasst Cersei, dass ihr Vetter Lancel Lennister, Roberts Knappe, den König mit dreifach gestärktem Wein versorgt, sodass dieser bei der Jagd nach einem riesigen Keiler schwer verunglückt. Nach Roberts Jagdunfall wird er zurück in den Roten Bergfried gebracht, wo Cersei zusammen mit Renly Baratheon und Großmaester Pycelle bei dem tödlich verwundetem König wachen, bis Eddard erscheint und Robert sie alle hinausschickt. Unter Protest verlässt auch Cersei das Zimmer. Als die anderen wieder hereingelassen werden, ist Cersei verschwunden. Am Tag von Roberts Tod lässt sie am Morgen ihre Soldaten trainieren. Als Eddard den Kleinen Rat einberuft, um sich als Protektor bestätigen zu lassen, lässt sie Joffrey den Rat in den Thronsaal rufen, damit er ihm den Treueeid schwört. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen übergeben und zweifelt Joffreys Legitimität an, doch sie zerreißt das Dokument einfach. Cersei und Eddard wollen sich gegenseitig festnehmen lassen, doch die Goldröcke verraten Eddard, töten die Stark-Männer und nehmen Eddard gefangen. Zuvor war Sansa, die sich über ihren Vater geärgert hat, weil sie Joffrey vor ihrer vermeintlichen Abreise nicht mehr sehen durfte, zu Cersei gekommen und hatte ihr von Eddards Plänen erzählt. Cersei ließ sie in ein Turmzimmer von Maegors Feste einsperren, bevor sie sie am dritten Tag zu sich kommen ließ und sie erfolgreich dazu drängte, ihrer Familie vier Briefe zu schreiben, in denen sie erklärt, dass ihr Vater ein Verräter sei. Bei Joffreys erster Hofversammlung wird sie als Königinregentin, Licht des Westens und Protektorin des Reiches vorgestellt. Sie nimmt den Platz von Stannis Baratheon im Kleinen Rat ein. Dann verkündet sie, dass Ser Barristan Selmy aus der Königsgarde entlassen wird, was den alten Ritter sehr erbost. Nachdem er den Saal verlassen hat, wird Sandor Clegane in die Königsgarde aufgenommen. Als Sansa Joffrey anschließend bittet, Gnade für ihren Vater walten zu lassen, gibt sie vor, von ihr enttäuscht zu sein, da sie immer noch nicht verstanden habe, dass ihr Vater ein Verräter sei. Einige Tage später wird sie Zeugin, wie Eddard Stark vor der Großen Septe von Baelor ein Geständnis ablegt und Joffrey ihn zur Verwunderung aller entgegen ihrem Rat zum Tode verurteilt. Ser Ilyn Payn vollzieht das Urteil an Ort und Stelle vor der Septe. Sie nimmt fortan an den Sitzungen des Kleinen Rates teil. Als Renly Baratheon Margaery Tyrell ehelicht und Anspruch auf den Thron erhebt, erzählt Cersei Joffrey zunächst nichts davon, weil sie fürchtet, dass Joffrey Renly mit den Goldröcken entgegenmarschieren würde. Stattdessen befiehlt sie ihrem Vater, dass er mit seiner Armee die Hauptstadt beschützen soll, der aber schickt Tyrion als neue Hand des Königs nach Königsmund. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Überrascht und distanziert empfängt sie ihren Bruder Tyrion Lennister an König Joffreys 13. Namenstag in Königsmund. Zunächst ist sie empört über den Befehl ihres Vaters, dass Tyrion die amtierende Hand des Königs sein soll, doch dann lässt sie sich auf einen Deal mit Tyrion ein: Er wird von ihr geduldet, was auch beinhaltet, dass er Joffrey zur Vernunft bringt, aber unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie über alles informiert wird und das letzte Wort hat. In der Zwischenzeit scheitert ihr Plan, Roberts Bastarde zu beseitigen, weil Gendry mittlerweile in der Obhut Yorens bzw. der Nachtwache ist. Sie ist bei der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats anwesend, in der über die im Reich verbreiteten Erlasse von König Stannis diskutiert wird, in denen dieser den Inzest von Königin Cersei anprangert. Kleinfinger schlägt vor, eigene Gerüchte zu streuen: Sharin Baratheons Vater sei in Wirklichkeit Flickenfratz. Cersei gefällt diese Idee. Sie inspiziert regelmäßig mit einer kleinen Reiterschar die Verteidigungsanlage von Königsmund und wirft Tyrion vor, sich nicht genügend darum zu kümmern. Tyrion fängt die Friedensbedingungen von Robb Stark ab, die Ser Cleos Frey nach Königsmund gebracht hat, und Cersei diskutiert mit Tyrion dessen Plan, Myrcella nach Dorne zu schicken, um sie in ein paar Jahren mit Trystan Martell zu vermählen. Indirekt verrät sie Tyrion dadurch, dass sie von dem Plan schon weiß und dass Pycelle ihr Spitzel ist. Wenig später überbringt Tyrion ihr die Neuigkeit, dass Renly und Stannis sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, und er schafft es, ihr ein Abführmittel in den Wein zu kippen, sodass sie an der Hofsitzung des nächsten Tages nicht teilnehmen und es somit auch nicht verhindern kann, als Tyrion veranlasst, dass 100 Rotröcke unter Vylarr mit Ser Cleos Frey und den Gebeinen Eddard Starks zurück nach Schnellwasser geschickt werden. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Erbost über die Festnahme Pycelles schickt Cersei Lancel mitten in der Nacht mit der Forderung nach seiner Freilassung zu Tyrion. Dieser konfrontiert Lancel damit, dass er über dessen Rolle im Tod Robert Baratheons Bescheid wisse genauso wie darüber, dass Lancel mit Cersei schlafe. Er zwingt Lancel, Cersei in Zukunft für ihn auszuspionieren. Nach Renly Baratheons Tod laufen die meisten seiner Fußsoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis Baratheon über. Der Kleine Rat beschließt, Haus Tyrell ein Bündnisangebot zu machen, das mit der Heirat von Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt werden soll. Cersei ist zunächst dagegen, gibt aber am Ende nach. Schon bald versucht Cersei, Ersatz für den Verlust der Rotröcke zu finden. Sie trifft sich heimlich mit den Schwarzkessel-Brüdern, um eine eigene Söldnertruppe aufzustellen. Auf dem Rückweg durch die Stadt kommt es auf halber Strecke zum Aufstand von Königsmund. Sie kann sich wie die meisten anderen in die Burg retten und unterstützt dann sogar Tyrion, um für Ordnung zu sorgen. In der Folge plant Cersei, Tommen heimlich nach Rosby zu bringen und ihn dort als Pagen zu tarnen, um ihn vor dem Pöbel der Stadt und Tyrion zu schützen. Nachdem die Vorhut von Stannis' Armee vor Königsmund ihr Lager aufschlägt, erfährt Cersei von Sansas erster Blutung. Sie beruhigt sie und sagt ihr, dass sie vielleicht nicht Joffrey, wohl aber ihre Kinder lieben werde. Bei einem Abendessen zwischen Cersei und Tyrion kommt es zum Streit, nachdem sie zunächst über Politik geredet haben: Cersei führt Tyrion Alayaya vor im Glauben, es sei Shae und Tyrion lässt sie in dem Glauben, droht ihr aber seinerseits, dass er Tommen dasselbe antun werde wie sie dem Mädchen. Am Abend der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser versammelt sie alle adeligen Frauen in Maegors Feste. Tyrions Plan geht auf und die Lennister können Stannis' Flotte in der Schwarzwasserbucht mit Hilfe des Seefeuers vernichten. Cersei, die ihre Gäste in der Zwischenzeit im Ballsaal bewirtet, betrinkt sich und erklärt Sansa, wie sie ihre Weiblichkeit einsetzen soll und dass Ser Ilyn den Auftrag hat, sie zu töten, falls die Burg fällt. Als die schlechten Nachrichten sich häufen, befiehlt sie, Joffrey in Maegors Feste holen und die Zugbrücke der Feste hochziehen zu lassen. Dann stürmt sie hinaus. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nimmt sie an der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund teil. Sie spricht sich im Namen des Kleinen Rates dafür aus, dass Joffrey die Verlobung mit Sansa auflöst und stattdessen Margaery Tyrell heiratet. Tyrion wird unterdessen in einem Krankenbett von Maester Ballabar in Cerseis Auftrag gepflegt und mit Mohnblumensaft außer Gefecht gesetzt. Im Krankenbett denkt Tyrion darüber nach, dass Cersei Ser Mandon Moor bezahlt haben muss, damit Tyrion die Schlacht nicht überlebt. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Während Tyrion nach der Schlacht noch für ein paar Wochen außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, ordnet Cersei die Machtverhältnisse, teils zusammen mit ihrem Vater, wieder zu ihren Gunsten: Ser Jaslyn Amwasser, der in der Schlacht gefallen ist, wird als Kommandant der Stadtwache durch Ser Addam Marbrand ersetzt, die Bergstämme werden allesamt vertrieben, Tyrions Söldner entlohnt und entlassen und Alayaya wird öffentlich ausgepeitscht und vertrieben. Auch wenn Joffrey nun mit Margaery Tyrell verlobt ist, versucht sie, ihren Einfluss auf Sansa aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie lässt ihr ein Kleid anfertigen. Sie besucht den schwer verwundeten Lancel jeden Tag, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr Geheimnis mit ins Grab nimmt. Cersei nimmt an der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats teil, bei der auch Tyrion erstmals seit seiner Verletzung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wieder dabei ist. Als darüber diskutiert wird, wie mit einigen desertierten Goldröcken verfahren werden soll, die nun ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen wollen, verlangt Cersei, sie gnadenlos hinrichten zu lassen, weil sie Joffreys Leben riskiert hätten. Im Anschluss an die offizielle Sitzung bittet Tywin alle hinaus bis auf Cersei, Tyrion und Kevan Lennister, um Weiteres zu besprechen: Kleinfinger hat verraten, dass die Tyrells planen, Sansa mit Willas Tyrell zu vermählen. Um das zu verhindern, drängt Tywin Cersei, ihn stattdessen zu heiraten. Auch Tyrion soll endlich heiraten und Tywin hat Sansa im Kopf, um Erbansprüche auf den Norden geltend machen zu können. Dann berichtet Tywin, dass Robb Jeyne Westerling geheiratet und so das Versprechen Lord Walder Frey gegenüber geborchen habe. Cersei schenkt Sansa ein neues Kleid und erklärt ihr erst am Tag der Anprobe, dass sie Tyrion noch am gleichen Tag in der Burgsepte heiraten soll. Nach der Zeremonie gibt es eine Feier im Kleinen Saal, an dem nun auch die Tyrells teilnehmen. Cersei tanzt mit Lord Paxter Rothweyn, Lord Mathis Esch und am Ende mit ihrem Vater. Nach dem Tanz verkündet Joffrey, dass er das Brautpaar betten möchte, aber Tyrion rammt einen Dolch in den Tisch und droht, Joffrey zu kastrieren, falls er sie zwinge. Cersei ist entsetzt und weist ihren Vater darauf hin, dass Tyrion seinem König gedroht habe. Lord Tywin beruhigt die Situation, indem er Tyrion zu einer Entschuldigung zwingt. Tyrion führt Sansa ohne weitere Vorkommnisse in ein Gemach im Turm der Hand. Lord Maes Tyrell lehnt den Vorschlag ab, Cersei mit seinem Erben Willas zu vermählen. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Kurz nach der Roten Hochzeit offenbart Lord Tywin in Königsmund der Königsfamilie die Neuigkeiten. Als Joffrey fordert, keine Gnade mit den Flusslords zu haben und Robbs Kopf einfordert, um ihn Sansa zu seiner Hochzeit zu schenken, nennt Tyrion ihn ein Ungeheuer und droht ihm, dass er besser aufpassen solle, da zur Zeit viele Könige stürben. Empört sieht Cersei darin einen Beweis, wozu Tyrion fähig wäre. Beim königlichen Frühstück am Tag von Joffreys Hochzeit schenkt sie Joffrey den Lennister-Brautmantel, den sie bei ihrer Hochzeit und ihre Mutter bei deren Hochzeit getragen hat, damit er ihn Margaery umhängen kann. Auf dem Hochzeitsfest sitzt sie auf dem Ehrenpodest in Joffreys unmittelbarer Nähe. Als Joffrey zwei Zwerge einen Tjost auf kleinen Tieren reitend vorführen lässt, um sich über Tyrion lustig zu machen, lacht auch Cersei diebisch. Als Joffrey dann erstickt ist, ist sie sich sofort sicher, dass er vergiftet wurde und befiehlt der Königsgarde, Tyrion und Sansa festzunehmen. Als Jaime kurz später wieder nach Königsmund zurückkehrt, sucht er als erstes Cersei in der Königlichen Septe auf. Sie haben zunächst leidenschaftlichen Sex neben dem aufgebahrten Leichnam Joffreys, doch als Jaime ihr von seinen Plänen erzählt, offen mit ihr als Schwester zusammenleben zu wollen, wie es im Haus Targaryen immer schon üblich war, erklärt sie die Idee für verrückt und schickt ihn fort. Bei seinem Vater erfährt Jaime von dessen neuesten Plänen: er will, dass Jaime aus der Königsgarde austritt, damit er sein Erbe in Casterlystein antreten kann, Tommen soll ihn als Mündel begleiten, damit er möglichst weit von Cersei weg aufwächst, Cersei soll neu vermählt werden, eventuell mit Oberyn Martell und Jaime soll Margaery Tyrell heiraten. Jaime widersetzt sich vehement, da er seinen Dienst in der Königsgarde nicht aufgeben will. Tyrion wird unter Arrest gestellt und in eine Turmzelle gesperrt. Bronn besucht Tyrion und berichtet, dass er Lollys Schurwerth heiraten wird, eine Ehe, die Cersei arrangiert hat, um Tyrion die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, Bronn als Kämpfer für ein Urteil durch Kampf zu gewinnen. Bei der mehrtägigen Verhandlung gegen Tyrion sagen zahlreiche Zeugen gegen ihn aus, manche von ihnen sind offensichtlich von Cersei beeinflusst oder gekauft wie etwa Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel, der behauptet, Tyrion hätte Joffreys Platz auf dem Thron einnehmen wollen. Nach dem dritten Verhandlungstag erscheint Oberyn Martell bei Tyrion und erklärt, Cersei hätte ihm angeboten, ihn zu heiraten, aber Oberyn lehnt das entschieden ab. Prinz Oberyn deutet Tyrion gegenüber an, dass Fürst Doran Martell einen eigenen Plan nach Joffreys Tod haben könnte: nach Dornischem Recht sei Myrcella Baratheon die Thronerbin, die außerdem mit Trystan Martell verlobt ist und in dieser Konstellation könnte sogar Cersei in einen Gewissenskonflikt geraten, falls Dorne dem designierten Tommen Baratheon den Thron streitig machen würde, denn mit Hilfe des Dornischen Rechts wäre sie sogar Erbin von Casterlystein. Oberyn bietet sich schließlich Tyrion an, als Recke in einem Urteil durch Kampf gegen Cerseis Recken Ser Gregor Clegane zu kämpfen, um so Rache für den Mord an Elia Martell zu nehmen. Sie bringt Shae dazu, am vierten Verhandlungstag schwere Vorwürfe gegen Tyrion vorzubringen und ist eine der ersten, die lauthals loslachen, als sie behauptet, er habe stets von ihr verlangt, ihn "Riese von Lennister" zu nennen. Als Tyrion ein Urteil durch Kampf verlangt, drängt sie ihren Vater zunächst, Tyrion sein Recht zu geben, doch als sich Oberyn Martell für Tyrion meldet, sieht Tyrion Zweifel in ihrem Gesicht. Beim Urteil durch Kampf am folgenden Tag schaut sie vom Ehrenpodest aus zu und sieht, wie Ser Gregor Clegane Prinz Oberyn Martell tötet. Wenig später sucht Cersei Jaime in seinem Zimmer im Turm der Weißen Schwerter auf und will ihn überreden, dass er die Königsgarde verlässt und damit seinen Vater besänftigt, damit er sie nicht von Tommen fortschickt und neu verheiratet. Als Jaime sich dem und ihren Annäherungsversuchen verweigert, wird sie wütend und verhöhnt ihn. Nachdem Jaime Tyrion zur Flucht verholfen hat, erzählt dieser ihm von Cerseis Affären mit Lancel und Ser Osmund. Anschließend tötet Tyrion noch Lord Tywin, bevor er flieht. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Cersei wird spät in der Nacht geweckt und in Tywins Kammer gebracht, wo sie zunächst Shaes Leiche ungesehen verschwinden lassen will. Sie streitet sich kurz mit Jaime darüber, wie es weitergehen soll, doch sie lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie für Tommen regieren will. Als die Nachricht von Tyrions Flucht eintrifft, wird sie an Maggys Prophezeiung aus ihrer Kindheit erinnert. Cersei und Tommen nehmen an der morgendlichen Totenandacht Tywin Lennisters teil, wobei sich Cersei in ständiger Sorge um ihren Sohn befindet und es sie beunruhigt, dass er so weich ist. Cersei brüskiert Lord Maes Tyrell vor dem halben Hof, indem sie Tywins Pläne durchkreuzt, Ser Garth Tyrell zum neuen Meister der Münze zu machen. Sie behauptet, sie habe dieses Amt bereits Lord Gil Rosby verliehen, was sie anschließend dann auch tut. Bei einer Unterredung mit Qyburn gibt sie ihm die Erlaubnis, mit dem sterbenden Ser Gregor Clegane heimlich zu experimentieren. Ihr Onkel Ser Kevan lehnt es schließlich ab, Tommens Hand des Königs zu werden und er macht ihr deutlich, dass er sie als Regentin und Mutter für unfähig hält, was sie so zornig macht, dass sie ihm ein Glas Wein ins Gesicht schleudert. Noch in der Nacht besucht sie Jaime als Schankmädchen verkleidet in der Großen Septe bei dessen Totenwache und bittet ihn erneut, sie nicht im Stich zu lassen und Hand des Königs zu werden, doch Jaime bleibt bei seiner Entscheidung. Am nächten Morgen findet eine weitere Totenandacht statt, bei der sich Tommen vor dem ganzen Hof an der Bahre des stark verwesten Leichnams seines Großvaters übergibt und aus der Septe läuft. Jaime eilt ihm hinterher und beruhigt ihn, doch als Cersei erscheint, schimpft sie mit Tommen. Als sie allein sind, schlägt Jaime ihr vor, Lord Maes zu bitten, Sturmkap für sie zu erobern, um ihm zu schmeicheln und ihn aus der Stadt zu schicken. Dazu solle sie ruhig Tommen mit Margaery vermählen. Wenig später schon heiraten Margaery und Tommen im kleineren Rahmen: nach der Zeremonie in der Königlichen Septe findet eine Feier im Kleinen Saal statt. Zwischen den Gängen verrät Taena von Myr Cersei, dass ihre Zofe Senelle sie ausspioniert. Nach insgesamt sieben Gängen und ein wenig Gesang durch Wat, einem Günstling Margaerys, eröffnet das Brautpaar den Tanz, wobei die beiden absurd aussehen, da Margaery einen halben Meter größer ist als Tommen und er zudem unbeholfen wirkt. Anschließend tanzen auch die anderen Gäste, wobei Cersei Lord Maes, Lancel und auch Jaime abwimmelt und sich wieder einmal in boshafter Weise über Jaimes Stumpf lustig macht. Als Cersei später den Turm der Hand von Hallyn mit Seefeuer verbrennen lässt, möchte sie gerne noch etwas länger zusehen, als die Gäste wieder in den Saal zurückkehren. Jaime will sie nicht alleine draußen lassen, also bestimmt sie Ser Osmund, bei ihr zu bleiben. Als die Nachricht eintrifft, dass Stannis Drachenstein verlassen hat, versetzt das Cersei in helle Aufregung, weil sie denkt, Stannis habe den Kampf aufgegeben und begebe sich freiwillig ins Exil. Dann trifft die Nachricht ein, dass Stannis an der Mauer eine Schlacht gewonnen hat, woraufhin Cersei einen fürchterlichen Wutausbruch bekommt. Cersei schickt Lord Maes und Lord Mathis Esch nach Sturmkap und behält nur 2000 Lennister-Veteranen in Königsmund, die von Lord Paxters Flotte nach Drachenstein gebracht werden sollen. Die restlichen Westmänner schickt sie zurück in ihre Heimat und am Tag der Abreise inszeniert sie sich und Tommen gekonnt in deren Lager. Als Jaime sie aufsucht, ist Taena von Myr bei ihr, während Cersei wieder einmal betrunken ist, was in letzter Zeit häufiger vorkommt. Unter vier Augen erklärt sie ihm, wen sie in den Kleinen Rat zu berufen beabsichtigt: Lord Hallyn oder Lord Orton Sonnwetter als Hand des Königs, Auran Wasser als Meister der Schiffe und dazu noch Qyburn. Jaime ist entsetzt über diese Auswahl, aber Cersei lässt sich nicht umstimmen und jagt Jaime hinaus. Inzwischen treffen die ersten Kopfgeldjäger mit Köpfen in Königsmund ein, aber keiner davon ist von Tyrion. Cersei scheut davor, die Morde an den falschen Verdächtigen zu ahnden, da sie fürchtet, dass andere Kopfgeldjäger dann mit weniger Ehrgeiz nach Tyrion jagen könnten. Cersei erhebt außerdem Qyburn in den Stand eines Lords und macht ihn zu einem Mitglied des Kleinen Rats, den sie gänzlich umstrukturiert und alle Männer der Weite und der Tyrells entfernt: Ser Harys Swyft wird Hand des Königs, Gil Rosby Meister der Münze, Orton Sonnwetter Meister des Rechts, Auran Wasser Meister der Schiffe und als Berater fungieren weiterhin Pycelle und neu hinzukommend Qyburn. Da sie keine "Meister" mehr neben sich dulden will, benennt sie die Ämter um in "Lord Kämmerer", "Justiziar" und "Großadmiral". Bei der ersten Ratsversammlung verteidigt sie die Berufung Qyburns gegen die Bedenken Pycelles, den sie deutlich in die Schranken weist. Zunächst erklärt Cersei, dass sie Ser Balon Swann mit Ser Gregors Kopf nach Dorne schicken wird, dann diskutieren die Ratsmitglieder das Aufkommen der Spatzen und die Nachfolge des kürzlich verstorbenen Hohen Septons, für dessen Mord sie vermutlich Qyburn beauftragt hat und schließlich weist sie die Forderung zurück, Petyr Baelish den Lords der Erklärung zu überlassen, wenngleich sie ihnen gewährt, die Ordnung im Grünen Tal nach ihren Vorstellungen wiederherzustellen. Als Auran Wasser fordert, zehn neue Dromonen für die stark dezimierte Königliche Flotte bauen zu lassen, entscheidet Cersei, das nötige Geld dafür einzusparen, indem die Krone die Schuldenrückzahlung an die Eiserne Bank von Braavos vorerst einstellt. Mit den Eisenmännern will sie kein Bündnis eingehen, genau so wenig will sie Lord Walder Freys Forderungen nachgehen. Dann entkräftigt sie das Gerücht, dass die Goldene Kompanie ihren Vertrag mit Myr gebrochen habe, um sich Stannis Baratheon anschließen zu wollen: die Kompanie zieht nach Volantis und nicht nach Westen, Stannis habe überhaupt nicht genügend Gold für Söldner und der Krieg sei ohnehin fast entschieden. Pycelle warnt den Rat davor, dass Stannis ein Bündnis mit den Wildlingen einzugehen versuche, aber auch hierin sieht Cersei keine Gefahr. Sie erklärt, dass Haus Manderly sich der Krone anschließen würde unter der Bedingung, dass Wylis Manderly freigelassen wird. Cersei erteilt außerdem den Befehl, dass Lord Wyman Manderly Ser Davos Seewert köpfen soll, der als Abgesandter Stannis' nach Weißwasserhafen gereist war. Die Nachtwache betreffend beschließt der Rat, dass der neue Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee entfernt werden müsse. Dazu will Cersei auf Qyburns Vorschlag zum Schein 100 Männer als Unterstützung an die Mauer schicken, die sich dann gegen Jon Schnee wenden sollen. Wieder in ihren Gemächern lässt sie Ser Osney Schwarzkessel zu sich rufen, mit dem sie jüngst schon eine Nacht verbracht hat. Cersei trägt ihm auf, Margaery zu verführen, damit sie sie bestrafen kann. Dafür müsse er zwar damit rechnen, zur Mauer geschickt zu werden, aber dort könne er dann einen zweiten Auftrag ausführen, nämlich Jon Schnee zu ermorden. Sollte er das schaffen, warte zuhause eine weitere Liebesnacht und der Titel des Lords auf ihn. Später lässt sie Taena erneut zu sich kommen und trägt ihr auf, Margaery anzudeuten, dass Ser Osney sie begehre. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin In Königsmund beauftragt Cersei Jaime zusehends mit unnötigen Aufgaben, weil er ihr lästig wird. Als Tommen sich in den Kopf setzt, von Loras Tyrell im Tjost unterwiesen zu werden und aufmüpfig gegenüber Cersei wird, findet Jaime das belustigend, was Cersei zusätzlich ärgert. Sie beschließt, dass sie ihn loswerden muss. Cersei überlässt Senelle Qyburn, weil sie sie im Auftrag von Margaery Tyrell ausspioniert hat. Qyburn stellt mit Senelle "erschöpfende" Dinge an, sodass er bald schon wieder eine neue Frau braucht. Qyburn informiert Cersei weiterhin über Neuigkeiten aus der bekannten Welt: dem auf Meereen ausgeweiteten Sklavenaufstand, dem Ende des Handelskriegs zwischen Tyrosh und Lys, der Bestrafung von Daemon Sand und Sylva Santagar und einem in Königsmund populär gewordenen Puppenspiel, das an Hochverrat grenzt. Währenddessen scheitert Cerseis Plan, Osney Margaery verführen zu lassen, an einer passenden Gelegenheit, denn die beiden sind nie für sich allein. Außerdem hat Lord Wyman Manderly scheinbar tatsächlich Ser Davos Seewert hinrichten lassen und Cersei schafft es obendrein, einen Abgesandten der Eisernen Bank von Braavos abzuwimmeln. Bei einem Abendessen mit Lady Falyse Schurwerth und Ser Balman Byrke reden sie auch über Bronn, den die beiden dreist und unritterlich finden. Cersei äußert den Verdacht, dass er Tyrion helfen könnte und ihm Unterschlupf gewährt und dass sie wünscht, dass er bald einen Unfall habe, damit sie wieder besser schlafen könne. Als Ser Balman erklärt, dass er sich darum kümmern werde, heuchelt Cersei ihnen vor, wie viel ihr die Freundschaft zu Haus Schurwerth bedeute. Cersei entschließt sich dazu, Jaime eine Zeit lang loszuwerden und schickt ihn mit einem kleinen Heer nach Westen, damit er die Belagerung von Schnellwasser beendet. Auch in Harrenhal soll er für Ordnung sorgen, Ser Bonifer Hastig als Kastellan einsetzen und Ser Wylis Manderly nach Weißwasserhafen schicken. Jaime vermutet, dass die Idee mit Ser Bonifer von Orton Sonnwetter stammt. Da sich der neue Hohe Septon, der sich Hoher Spatz nennt, weigert, Tommen zu salben, stattet Cersei ihm einen Besuch in der Großen Septe von Baelor ab. Schon vor der Septe wird sie von Hunderten Spatzen aufgehalten, die sich dort versammelt haben. Die Statue Baelors vor der Septe wurde mit Knochen und Gebeinen von Kriegsopfern überschüttet, die an die für den Glauben Gefallenen erinnern sollen. In der Septe lernt Cersei den Hohen Spatz kennen, der selbst hochrangige Septone den Boden schrubben oder in der Büßerzelle einsperren lässt. Als er ihr eröffnet, dass er Tommen nicht salben könne, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er der wahre König von Westeros ist, da er bislang nicht verhindern konnte, dass weiterhin Septen zerstört und Gläubige geschändet würden, stellt Cersei ihm in Aussicht, das Gesetz Maegor I. Targaryens aufzuheben, das einst die militärischen Orden des Glaubens verboten hatte. Der Hohe Spatz nimmt das Angebot an, erlässt der Krone 900674 Golddrachen Schulden und verspricht, Tommen zu salben. Dafür kann er die Söhne des Kriegers wieder ins Leben rufen und die Spatzen zu Armen Gefährten machen, die zukünftig im Reich die Armen und Gläubigen beschützen sollen. Als die Nachricht von der Eroberung der Schildinseln in Königsmund eintrifft, ruft Cersei mitten in der Nacht den Kleinen Rat zusammen. Qyburn erklärt Cersei, dass die Plünderungen auf den neuen König der Eiseninseln zurückzuführen sind, Euron Graufreud. Margaery fordert, die Belagerung von Sturmkap sofort zu beenden, damit Lord Maes mit seinen Streitkräften die Weite verteidigen könne, doch Cersei glaubt, dass Stannis hinter all dem stecke, um sie von Sturmkap und Drachenstein fortzulocken, also verweigert sie Margaery ihren Wunsch. Auch Ser Loras' Bitte, Lord Paxter Rothweyn mit seiner Flotte zurück in die Weite zu schicken, lehnt Cersei ab, doch Loras bietet an, das Kommando über den Angriff auf Drachenstein selbst zu übernehmen und ihn innerhalb von 14 Tagen zum Erfolg zu führen. Entsetzt hört Margaery, wie Cersei Loras eine der neuen Dromonen zur Verfügung stellt, damit er schnellstmöglich nach Drachenstein gebracht werden kann. Später stellt Pycelle ihre Entscheidung wieder einmal in Frage und Cersei entscheidet sich endgültig dafür, dass sie den Großmaester nicht mehr brauche. Qyburn hingegen erscheint ihr als immer nützlicher und er behauptet, bereits einen geeigneten Nachfolger für Loras zu haben, falls diesem etwas zustoße. Später in der Nacht wird Cersei von einer Wache ein zweites Mal gestört, da Lady Falyse Schurwerth um eine dringende Audienz bittet. Entgegen ihrer Abmachung haben Falyse und Balman Bronn nicht bei einem Unfall sterben lassen, vielmehr forderte Ser Balman Bronn zu einem Duell mit Lanzen und Schwert auf. Bei dem Duell rammte Bronn dann aber Ser Balmans Pferd seine Lanze in den Bauch und das stürzende Pferd brach Balman die Beine. Unter schlimmen Schmerzen gestand Balman Bronn von Cerseis Komplott, dann tötete Bronn ihn. Als Falyse zu ihrem Gemahl eilen wollte, schlug Bronn sie und befahl ihr, Schurwerth noch in der Nacht zu verlassen. Bronn hat die Garnison der Burg hinter sich gebracht, sodass Falyse nichts anderes übrig blieb, als Hals über Kopf nach Königsmund zu fliehen, wo sie unter Tränen Cersei die Geschichte erzählt. Dabei merkt sie nicht, dass sie nun eine Gefahr für die Königin darstellt, diese füllt Falyse zunächst ab und übergibt sie dann Qyburn für dessen Experimente. Als sie sich wieder in ihr Bett begibt, berührt sie aus einer Laune heraus ihre neue Bettgefährtin Taena von Myr und bringt sie rasch zum Höhepunkt, wobei sie sich benimmt wie einst Robert. Trotzdem empfindet sie selbst keinerlei Lust an dem Akt und so will sie auch nicht von Taena berührt werden. Nach dem Ende der Belagerung von Drachenstein segelt Auran mit der Süße Cersei wieder zurück nach Königsmund und berichtet Cersei persönlich von Loras' Heldentat und von seiner schweren Verwundung. Dabei teilt er Cerseis gehässige Schadenfreude. Cersei eilt sofort zu Margaery, um ihr die Nachricht persönlich überbringen zu können und anschließend nimmt sie Margaery mit geheucheltem Mitgefühl in den Arm, wobei sie sie wegstößt und ihr sagt, dass sie sie genau durchschaut habe. Am nächsten Morgen empfängt sie einen Tyroshi, der ihr den siebten Zwergenkopf präsentiert, der Tyrion sein soll. Dann hält sie zusammen mit Lady Taena Hof. Unter anderem erscheint Septon Raynard an Stelle des Hohen Spatzen und Cersei gibt Anweisung, dass er aufhören soll, die Bordelle zu schließen, denn die Krone brauche die Steuern. Lord Gil ist inzwischen so krank, dass er das Bett nicht verlassen kann. Cersei wird so wütend darüber, dass sie erst Pycelle beschuldigt, Lord Gil umbringen zu wollen und ihm dann mitteilt, dass sie Lord Gil nicht die Erlaubnis erteile zu sterben. Als Tommen Cersei beim Abendessen wegen Margaery Widerworte gibt und ihr sagt, sie habe seine Befehle zu befolgen und Margaery in Ruhe zu lassen, lässt Cersei Ser Boros Blount Tommens Prügelknaben Pat holen und trägt ihm auf, dafür zu sorgen, dass Tommen den Jungen auspeitscht, bis dessen Wangen blutig sind. Sollte Tommen sich weigern, soll Ser Boros Qyburn holen, damit er Pat die Zunge herausschneidet. Nachdem Cersei in der folgenden Nacht wieder einmal von einem Alptraum heimgesucht wird, lässt sie zunächst Pycelle holen und befragt diesen nach seiner Meinung über Wahrsagen und Prophezeiungen, bereut aber nach dessen zweideutiger Antwort, ihn überhaupt gefragt zu haben und lässt Qyburn holen. Auch ihn fragt sie nach Prophezeiungen und erzählt ihm sogar von Maggy dem Frosch. Qyburn bestärkt sie darin, ihre Prophezeiung zu verhindern, indem sie Margaery beseitigt. Wenig später stirbt Lord Gil Rosby. Cersei macht Pycelle dafür verantwortlich und setzt ihn so lange unter Druck, bis er Cersei berichtet, dass Margaery Mondtee von ihm erbeten habe. Um ihr Komplott gegen Margaery durchführen zu können, ersetzt Cersei Lennister Harys Swyft als Hand des Königs kurzerhand durch Orton Sonnwetter. Dann lässt sie den Blauen Barden festnehmen und von Qyburn so lange misshandeln, bis er gesteht, eine Affäre mit Margaery Tyrell zu haben und Zeuge ihrer Liebschaften mit Ser Tallad, Lambert Drehbeer, Jalabhar Xho, Osney Schwarzkessel und Hugo Klifften geworden zu sein. Am nächsten Tag lässt Cersei Osney zu sich kommen und trägt ihm auf, am Abend zum Hohen Spatz zu gehen und ihm eine Liebschaft mit Margaery und ihren Basen Elinor und Megga Tyrell zu gestehen. Als Gegenleistung verlangt Osney, mit Cersei schlafen zu dürfen und sie lässt es über sich ergehen. Am folgenden Tag erscheint Septa Moelle mit sechs Söhnen des Kriegers im Thronsaal vor dem gesamten Hofstaat und berichtet dem Hof, dass Margaery und ihre Basen vom Glauben festgenommen worden seien und wegen Unzucht, Hurerei und Verschwörung zum Hochverrat bzw. wegen Ehebruchs und Hochverrats angeklagt sind. Cersei spielt die Empörte, doch Moelle erklärt, Ser Osney Schwarzkessel habe gestanden, an den Exzessen teilgenommen zu haben. Auch sei bei einer Untersuchung durch die Septas herausgekommen, dass drei der vier Mädchen keine Jungfrauen mehr seien. Pycelle erklärt dem Hofstaat zudem von dem Mondtee, den Margaery regelmäßig bei ihm geordert habe. Cersei schließt die Sitzung. Sie erlaubt Auran Wasser, die restlichen Dromonen zu Wasser zu lassen, um den Schwarzwasser zu sichern, falls Lord Maes nach Königsmund marschieren werde. Dann lässt sie sich von Tommen zehn Haftbefehle für die beschuldigten Männer unterzeichnen. Am nächsten Tag will Cersei die junge Königin in ihrer Zelle in der Großen Septe besuchen, um ihren Sieg auszukosten. Dazu nimmt sie Taena mit. Zunächst spielt sie Margaery gegenüber die unschuldige Helferin, aber als Margaery begreift, dass ihr im Falle eines Urteils durch Kampf nur Ser Meryn Trant oder Ser Boros zur Verfügung stehen, erkennt sie, dass Cersei hinter all dem steckt. Als Cersei in der Folge mit dem Hohen Spatz die Einzelheiten der Gerichtsverhandlung bespricht, wird auch sie festgenommen, da Ser Osney bei seinem Verhör Cerseis Intrige offengelegt hat und außerdem den Mord am alten Hohen Septon in deren Auftrag gestanden hat. Cersei wird in eine Turmzelle gesteckt und stündlich gefragt, ob sie gestehen will. Erst am zweiten Tag ihrer Gefangenschaft erscheint Qyburn und erzählt ihr, wie die Dinge im Reich nun liegen. Cersei ist angeklagt wegen Mordes, Hochverrats und Unzucht und auch sie muss sich vor einem Gericht des Glaubens verantworten. Ser Harys Swyft und Großmaester Pycelle haben die Regierung des Reichs zunächst übernommen. Sie haben Ser Osfryd Schwarzkessel als Kommandant der Stadtwache durch Ser Umfried Wasser ersetzt, Qyburn aus dem Kleinen Rat entlassen und einen Brief nach Casterlystein geschickt mit der Bitte, dass Ser Kevan Lennister die Regentschaft übernehmen solle. Auran Wasser ist indes mit den Dromonen aufs Meer geflohen. Immerhin wurde Taena wieder entlassen und ist zusammen mit ihrem Gemahl Lord Orton nach Langtafel zurückgekehrt. In ihrer Verzweiflung bittet sie Qyburn, Jaime einen Brief zu schreiben und ihn zu bitten, für sie in einem Urteil durch Kampf zu kämpfen. Jaime erhält den Brief auf Schnellwasser, doch er entscheidet sich dafür, ihn zu ignorieren. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Ser Balon Swann erreicht schließlich Fürst Doran im Alten Palast in Sonnspeer und präsentiert ihm den Schädel, der angeblich der von Gregor Clegane sein soll. Zugleich überbringt er Doran eine Nachricht von Cersei: sie lädt Myrcella und Trystan zu einem Besuch nach Königsmund ein und bietet Doran erneut an, als Berater im Kleinen Rat zu fungieren. Doran scheint zufrieden zu sein, doch hat er von seinen Spitzeln erfahren, dass Cersei plant, Trystan auf dem Heimweg umzubringen: bei einem vorgetäuschten Überfall im Königswald soll Trystan getötet werden, und die Angreifer sollen dabei "Halbmann" rufen, um den Verdacht auf Tyrion zu lenken. Cersei bekommt außer Lord Qyburn lange Zeit nur die drei Kerkermeisterinnen Septa Unella, Septa Moelle und Septa Scolera zu Gesicht. Als sich Cersei schließlich dazu entscheidet, ihre Sünden zu gestehen, um der Zelle zu entkommen, erfährt sie, dass auch Margaery ihre Zelle bereits verlassen hat. Der Hohe Spatz hört sich an, welche Sünden Cersei gestehen will und entscheidet dann, dass es einen Prozess geben wird, da sie nicht alles gesteht, was ihr vorgeworfen wird. Cersei wird in eine komfortablere Zelle verlegt und darf ab nun einen Besucher pro Tag empfangen. Als Ersten will sie ihren Onkel sehen, der mittlerweile Lord Regent ist. Von ihm erfährt sie, dass Jaime mit einer Frau, vermutlich Brienne von Tarth, alleine von seinem Gefolge fortgeritten ist. Außerdem sind überall im Süden Söldner einer Freien Kompanie gelandet, namentlich am Zornkap, auf Tarth und auf den Trittsteinen. Ser Kevan nimmt an, dass Stannis Baratheon dahinter steckt, auch wenn er sich fragt, woher dieser das Gold für die Anwerbung einer Kompanie hat. Kevan erklärt, dass die Lennisters momentan nicht die militärische Stärke haben, den Söldnern entgegenzutreten. Diese habe zwar Lord Maes Tyrell, der aber rührt sich nicht, solange Margaery Tyrell angeklagt ist. Als Letztes berichtet er Cersei von dem Attentat auf Myrcella, bei dem Ser Arys Eichenherz umgekommen ist. Cersei trägt Ser Kevan auf, Qyburn mit der Neubesetzung des vakanten Postens in der Königsgarde zu beauftragen. thumb|300px|Cerseis Bußgang zum Roten Bergfried (von Marc Simonetti ©Random House) Da ihr keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt, ihrer Zelle zu entkommen, tritt Cersei tatsächlich den Bußgang quer durch die Stadt an. Die drei Septas holen Cersei ab, beaufsichtigen, wie zwei Schweigende Schwestern sie am ganzen Körper kahlscheren und sind dann auch Teil der Prozession durch die Stadt bis zum Roten Bergfried, bei der sie von Armen Gefährten und Söhnen des Kriegers, darunter auch Lancel, vor dem Pöbel beschützt werden. Cersei bewahrt lange ihren Stolz trotz heftigster Beschimpfungen und Unrat, der sie trifft, doch kurz vor dem Ziel bricht sie dann doch in Tränen aus und kriecht die letzten Meter bis zum Bergfried auf allen Vieren. Ser Robert Kraft trägt Cersei die letzten Meter in den Bergfried. Qyburn stellt Cersei den Ritter mit seinem Namen vor und erklärt, er habe ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt, das er so lange halten wolle, bis alles Böse aus dem Reich vertrieben sei und alle Feinde Cerseis tot seien. Cersei ist hochzufrieden. Nach ihrem Bußgang gibt sich Cersei zunächst lammfromm, worüber Ser Kevan heilfroh ist. Sie verbringt ein Drittel ihrer Zeit mit ihrem Sohn, ein Drittel mit beten und ein Drittel in der Badewanne, denn sie wäscht sich vier- oder fünfmal am Tag. Der Hohe Spatz hat verfügt, dass drei Novizinnen Cersei dienen, die allerdings alle sieben Tage ausgetauscht werden, damit Cersei sie nicht verderben könne. Eine Septa führt die Aufsicht. Bevor Ser Kevan in Pycelles Gemächern ermordet wird, speist er mit Cersei und Tommen zu Abend. Familie Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Lennister, Cersei Lennister, Cersei Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Lennister, Cersei Lennister, Cersei Lennister, Cersei